A New Hero - Chapter 5
Chapter Five - Abby's Point Of View Watching fishface carefully, I waited for Chiron and Anthony to come in while the said boy was looking wildly around the room unsure of where he was. I would humor him and help him understand the situation but I think that is best for Chiron to do. Meanwhile said person came bursting in quickly followed by Anthony who instantly ran over to the bed to see if Peter was ok and began asking him questions and I winced slightly knowing Peter probably doesnt need the questions but I just shrugged. "w-whats going on,where am I?" Peter asked looking around the room before his eyes fell on me and stared at me for a minute to which I narrowed my eyes, what was so special about me? I thought although before I could call him out on staring he looked back to Anthony "where am I?" he asked Anthony. "you're at the camp me and your mom told you about, you remember?" Anthony said to him and at first Peter looked like he had no clue what Anthony was on about but eventually he answered with a shaky "yes....". "good, now how much else do you remember?" Chiron said as he moved forward like a little kid listening to a story being teld, which addmittidly I found funny. However I stayed leaning against the side of the room while listening to fishface. "well I remember the monster things in the school" Peter started while looking to each of us in turn "and then the talk with my mom and the bus attack.... pratically everything until I got stabbed" Peter explained and Anthony confirmed to Chiron that is all that happened which is important. Nodding Chiron looked pleased and sat back into his wheelchair "so what did your mother tell you?" he asked Peter who looked like he was still trying to piece it together himself. "well she told me that my father was actually Poseidon (no way *sarcasm*....sorry I couldn't help it) and that I was a demi-God and what that meant... thats pretty much all she told me before we had to leave" Peter answered Chiron and then Anthony confirmed that he had explaned the rest to him which fishface also remembered and Chiron seemed pleased with this. Doesnt change anything in my opinion, he still didnt know how to fight so I spoke up. "RIGHT, so he seems to have everything explained to him" I say walking over to the three "can I take round camp and all so I can get this out the way" I asked sighing as I already knew my answer when Chiron smiled at me. "now now we need to take this slow" he told me before turning to address Peter, I swear sometimes he gave me that smile just to annoy me I thought to myself before I went back to cocentrating on the conversation. "are you ok to walk Peter?" Chiron asked him and suprisingly Peter nodded and started to get up slowly. Maybe he does have strength I thought to myself...until he nearly fell back down onto the bed if it wasn't for Anthony's help. After fishface had gotten used to walking about again, I swear it was like teaching a baby to walk. The four of us went outside where we were met by the sight of our camp to which he looked shocked. I couldn't blame him to be fair it was a pretty amazing sight. The med tent was set up at the basic center of camp with other tents around it which were being used for the same sort of things as the tent we exited from and they all were in a circle around this big pile of rocks we had which was a tribute to Zeus, the "lord" of the olympians, although I don't see why he should get an extra tribute unlike the others, like my mother. However I didnt dare say that thought out loud as I didnt want to get electrocuted. On the opposite side of the fountain was a path which lead to the rest of the camp and what had trees on both sides of it making a nice view as there was trees that went in a circle around the whole part but not too many and you could see what was on the other side. However I wouldnt be gawking like an idiot, like the fish face currently is which caused me to roll my eyes at him. However Chiron and Anthony just seemed to find it amusing "yes it is a wonderful place and this....is only the medical bit of it" Chiron spoke causing fish face to snap back to reality "cool..." was all he could say, you're not going to be thinking that for long I thought as I pictured him trying to hold a sword and stiffled a laugh. "well let us show you the rest of it... but first I need to stretch my legs" Chiron said causing fishface to be confused. However before he could speak, Chiron had already began getting out of his wheelchair revealing his true form... a centar. While fish face stumbled for words I explained it to him. After he had "got used" to the fact Chiron was a centar we walked along the pathway where at the end we were met the sight of an open field full of a range of things. The first thing we came across was a path leading straight down which had 10 cabins, 5 on each side and to answer fish face's question there were only 10 here due to Zeus's and Posiedon's being seperated from the others due to them being two of the big three. As we walked through pretty much the whole of camp and greeted other demi-gods, Chiron explained each bit of the camp. Beyond the cabins was where pretty much everything happened, there was the training arena, the volleyball courts, the strawberry fields, the big house and a area for demi-gods to just sit and rest when they wanted to be outdoors. Down the path on the left from the cabins was the mess hall, the beach and Poseidons cabin with its own lake. On the right side you had the armory, stables, Zeus's cabin and a building made for teaching demi-gods non combat stuff. All through Chirons explanation I was watching Peter, seeing how he took it all in as well as trying to figure him out although he just seemed to be amazed about how the camp was, why cant I figure him out? I thought before I was interrupted by Chiron "right well that ends my tour for now as I need to go and teach some classes, Abigail can you please see to it that Peter's settled into his cabin and also get him a weapon before teaching him some of the basics of fighting for me?" he asked me and I nodded. "yeh sure Chiron" I said walking past Peter to lead him to his cabin "come on fish face i'll show you you're new home" I called out behind me as I walked. I didn't see his reaction to his new nick-name but truth be told, it didnt really matter to me... I just wanted to get this done so I could hand him over to Josh and get back to doing IMPORTANT stuff. Category:DemigodJamie Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page